


鬼の嫁入り

by Eye_Of_Argonia



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/pseuds/Eye_Of_Argonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic diverges from end of PSP main game Kazama route. Most of fandisk events still count, but the end is different.</p>
    </blockquote>





	鬼の嫁入り

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).



> This fic diverges from end of PSP main game Kazama route. Most of fandisk events still count, but the end is different.

 

Nearly a month had passed since Chizuru's return to Edo. She didn't spend a day without remembering something of Kyoto and her travel afterwards, but she hadn't expected a part of it to come visit. Even if she had, it wouldn't have been Amagiri bearing a gift.

After exchanging greetings, she invited him in, but he refused. He just handed over a small package. From Kazama, he said.

Then he excused himself before Chizuru could ask him about the package or return it.

It took her until the evening to decide to unwrap the cloth.

Inside was a round clay suzu, finely engraved with spirals and with a silky red rope tied to it.

Chizuru couldn’t figure out what she was supposed to do. She never heard of someone sending suzu as a gift. Perhaps it’s some oni custom?

But she hesitated to ask. She knew most of her neighbours genuinely worried about her, but it was still embarrassing. And anyway, they wouldn’t know about oni customs. Yet if she tried to contact Sen, the princess might overreact and try to start a fight with Kazama. Chizuru really didn’t like anyone making a fuss about her.

* * *

As Chizuru was fighting her dilemma, a month flew by. She might not have noticed if not for another Amagiri visit. Once again, a small bundle was properly presented and then the messenger promptly departed before Chizuru could ask about the previous gift.

New package contained a sakura-ornamented tortoiseshell kanzashi. Chizuru might not have known much about bells, but she knew this kind of gift was expensive. Way too expensive to be presented to someone like her. She never even saw one on display on stalls she frequented. She saw several, though, when she was undercover in Shimabara, though she could remember none this fine. All presents from hopelessly enamored patrons. Not to her, mind you.

She wrapped it up again and put it into a safe place. She did the same with suzu as well. She couldn’t really receive something like this. Next time, she will skip pleasantries and start with questions as soon as she spots Amagiri, before he can disappear.

Or so she thought. In the end, upbringing won and she reflexively replied to his greeting before she remembered herself. It didn’t help that Amagiri breathed respectability.

New gift was rouge, in a round blue porcelain box painted with ume flowers. This, Chizuru wasn’t that familiar with. She had it applied while undercover, but she never thought to learn about quality or paid much attention to package. Still, after the kanzashi, she had no doubt it was expensive. Come to think of it, Kazama’s pride wouldn’t allow anything less.

While suzu threw her off, kanzashi and rouge weren’t unusual gifts to women. From what Chizuru heard, they were signs of affection. But what did Kazama really want? Was this another marriage proposal? And how to return this?

She decided to write to Sen after all. She didn’t dare write the truth – yet – just a few roundabout lines about Kazama. That he dropped for a visit three months ago. What Sen thought about his intentions based on their time in Kyoto. For now.

* * *

“So, gifts, eh, Chizuru-chan?” asked Omatsu.

Chizuru couldn’t blatantly lie to or brush off “auntie” Omatsu – the woman took Chizuru under her wing as soon as she and her father moved into Edo, teaching her what her father couldn’t. But she didn’t feel ready to discuss Kazama either. Even with omitting oni, rasetsu, dressing up as a boy and just being in the middle of armed conflict in general, it was hard to introduce him as anything but a villain.

“Er…”

Chizuru thought about it.

Omatsu’s expression became serious.

“I know I’m just a neighbor, but, forgive my impudence, you don’t seem to have gained any relatives that live nearby. If you need to talk…”

“Thank you,” said Chizuru. “But I have to think about it on my own first.”

“That’s all right. Don’t feel pressured to decide anything. If someone tries to force you to make a decision, run to my house. You’ve seen my Kei. He can take an impudent suitor on. Even this big one will not be a problem. He has years of experience with unruly drunks.”

“Thank you,” said Chizuru. She didn't bother correcting the woman about the identity of potential suitor. Not that she believed Omatsu’s husband would be able to do anything anyway. Some of Shinsengumi members stood a chance, yes, but they were experienced in life-and-death battles and considered highly competent fighters. Even then, it was a losing battle.

* * *

Sen didn’t reply anything about Kazama, but she said she’d like to come to visit. So Chizuru decided to just go along with it when next month brought a larger package and leave dealing with it until after she talks to Sen about it. Amagiri probably wouldn’t take it back or say anything in detail about Kazama’s intentions anyway. He was loyal but he would speak up if he felt something was wrong. Chizuru suspected that he would have refused being a messenger if he felt Kazama’s intentions were bad or at least look discontent if he was forced to do it against his will. But, she noticed this time, his eyes were shining.

Then again, Amagiri never seemed to oppose the whole “my wife” thing.

This time, the package contained a light purple kimono embroidered with various pale flowers. Chizuru couldn’t resist unwrapping it fully so she could see the entirety of it, but she didn’t try it on.

She put it away and hoped Sen will come soon.

Unfortunately, Sen didn’t arrive until just after the fifth gift – engraved iron fan – had arrived.

* * *

 

The explanation was shocking. Even with hints from neighbours, even with all Kazama said before, Chizuru just couldn’t seriously consider the possibility of a genuine proposal.

But Sen insisted it could be nothing else and it was completely serious.

“The rouge, the kanzashi and the kimono are common gifts and could be taken as given with baser intentions, yes, but not when in this order and when framed with suzu and tessen. Those two might not mean much to humans, but they are significant in oni tradition. They are protection – bell for spiritual, fan for physical. Did you learn how to use it in self-defense? Kimigiku can train you, the basics at least.”

“Baser intentions?” Chizuru latched onto this, her mind still trying to run away from reality.

“Ah, Chizuru, haven’t you learned anything under my tutelage?” asked Kimigiku. “When a man sends a woman a kanzashi, it means he wants to see it removed and her hair falling apart. Rouge, he wants to kiss off the lips. Kimono…” She smiled suggestively.

Chizuru blushed.

Sen coughed. “Anyway,” said she, “the important thing is: do you accept?”

Chizuru couldn’t reply.

“He caused you much pain back then. Yet you went to travel with him and parted ways amicably. He kissed you and you didn’t think to strike him. You are brave, Chizuru. You aren’t afraid to act even when it seems hopeless. But you aren’t denying him. Are you intimidated by him after all?”

“No.” Of that, Chizuru was sure. Not anymore. Even back then, she feared him taking her away, she feared him hurting the people she loved, she feared the unease his words brought, but never Kazama himself.

“Then, did your heart accept him, and you haven’t realized it yet?”

“I…don’t know him.”

“You traveled together.”

“It was different. He was different. Almost like another person. He didn’t mention the marriage that much. He talked about humans and oni, from oni’s point of view. But I was raised as human, so it was a little hard to understand at times. I don’t even know what marriage means to him.”

Sen laughed. “That part is not that different. I did mention my ancestor choosing love, haven't I? We love, as much as anyone else does, Chizuru. That said, I’m not sure about his true intentions myself. It could very well be he only desires an oni bride. But he met me as well and I’m yet to receive a proposal. I do think he could have grown to like you for yourself, Chizuru, even if his intentions were as such at the beginning, just like your Shinsengumi did. But I am not familiar with him enough to say anything for sure.”

Chizuru sighed.

“If you allow me, Chizuru, I could visit him and negotiate on your behalf. If you would appoint me.” Sen bowed.

“I…don’t want to burden you.”

“We’re friends, aren’t we? It’s no trouble at all.”

* * *

Sen didn’t take long to put her proposal into action. Sadly, her letter didn’t contain much new information. She claimed Kazama seemed really set on marrying Chizuru. Sen brought up possibility of herself and another suitable female oni she heard of, but he brushed them off. Still, she couldn’t figure out what was in his heart.

The day when the gift should arrive came, but there was no Amagiri. Perhaps the questioning angered Kazama? Chizuru was surprised to feel anxiety at the thought.

The answer came at noon next day, with Kazama, Amagiri, Shiranui and a handful of unfamiliar faces.

“Aren’t you ready yet? Do you intend to keep me waiting even now?” said Kazama.

“Ready for what?”

“Don’t play stupid. You received the gifts. You sent Senhime to test me. You sent back no signs of refusal. Thus, you have accepted my proposal. I came at proper time. You are to come with me and become my wife. You can’t tell me you changed your mind now.”

Chizuru was reeling with shock.

Kazama sighed. “It’s a good thing I brought your bridal clothes, then. Oryo! Attend to the bride!”

A female oni came forward with a large package, bowing to Chizuru.

“But…but…I didn’t know! I wasn’t raised as an oni! I don’t know about these customs!”

“Don’t lie. Senhime told me she informed you about the gifts.”

“Only about them! She said I should think carefully about accepting!”

“You had more than enough time. If you really didn’t want to, why’d you need the time to think about it? Now get ready already. It’s proper that we start off the procession today, and I want to make it out of Edo by nightfall."

“Chizuru? Is everything all right?”

Of course the neighbours would notice. And of course Omatsu and Kei would be the ones to test the waters. Chizuru felt faint.

“Ah, so you do have someone to send you off. That’s good,” said Kazama.

“Send off? Chizuru? Are you getting married?” asked Omatsu.

“It…appears so.”

“Really! You didn’t say anything. You are always too modest. Let’s get inside, then. Kei! You take care of the rest of the party.”

Omatsu ushered Chizuru and Oryo towards her own house.

“You don’t have heated water at hand, right? Better not to lose time,” she explained.

She led Chizuru to the bath, asking Oryo to take a brief rest from the journey in the meantime. 

Once they were alone, her expression became severe.

“There’s a lot of them, but I can gather enough men. Either way, you are to run away. Even if we don’t chase them away, we can hold them off long enough.”

Chizuru knew better. And she didn’t want to make anyone suffer for her own indecisiveness. So she just shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. I was just surprised to see them appear. There was a slight misunderstanding about the timing.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Omatsu sighed. “Well then, let’s get you prepared.”

The further she thought about it while the preparations went, the less opposed to the idea Chizuru was. She still couldn’t imagine what the married life would hold, but she could find no reason to refuse either. The time spent together while travelling wasn’t unpleasant. And having someone who knew the truth and didn’t judge her at her side was something she never dared hope for. She didn’t think she could go on forever alone, either. She had some knowledge of healing but nowhere near as much as her father had, so her job prospects were shaky. Her tendency to cut prices for those with little means didn't help either. Nor could she live off selling things she didn't need forever.

She decided to take the risk once again.


End file.
